Progress
by DuskPrincess
Summary: This has to do with FanFLover 10's Jonny-Series. I'll explain inside about that. And for the summary: Jonny's thinking too much on how to get Wendy, but problems get in the way.


**A/N: Hey all! I know that reading the first word, you might be like all like, "What the heck?" but I'll explain. FanFLover 10/CathyRulez4Ever is my friend and has let me use Jonny. LOL, I really like him and Levin, so yeah. Anyway, this has to do with her stories from the 100 Stories. It's after what happens of the next part that she'll update who-knows-when. LOL, enjoy. ^^**

Jonny slung Wendy's backpack over his shoulder and grabbed some of her books that were out of her backpack with his hand. Wendy just kept her pose the same and didn't thank him. It was a real pain for him to not read her mind since it was killing him to not know what she was thinking about him at the moment, but he knew better.

Jonny had picked her up for school in the morning for the three months he's been here. He'd gotten a blue SSC Ultimate Aero and the seats were white. He'd kept everything clean in there, and he'd made sure to not overly flirt. He always waited for her after cheerleading practice even if she was always the last one to leave. (And he knew that it wasn't on purpose, she was just pushed the hardest by the coach) He'd kept up his neatness and made sure to not look like a rowdy boy. **(I think some of you that know FFL will get what I mean there)**

Wendy tried to ignore that he didn't show any regret or hate while doing any of that, too. She thought that Jonny was the type of guy that would hate to carry a girl's books or open the door for her. She thought he would have broken by now and gone back to his old punky self. Today, he'd been the most chivalrous yet.

And it was driving her crazy.

Now, they were the only ones in school since everyone had already left after the club meetings and practices. They were walking back to his car, (She'd stopped denying to him that she wasn't going to go since it was pretty much useless) which was across from the school, so they had to cross the street, but Jonny's mind wasn't on Earth anymore. (Not literally) He was thinking if he would get closer to Wendy if he told her the truth… After all, Danny had told him to tell her the truth about _everything _and to_ never _lie to her…

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he hadn't stopped walking and was now walking across the street as an eighteen wheeler was coming his way. Wendy saw it and yelled out to him, "Jonny! Look out!"

He got out of his thoughts and turned around to her with a face that told her he was confused and as if asking, "What happened?" Though, then he remembered the road and that was when he heard the screeching tires, so he turned towards the truck. At that second, the truck slammed into him.

Wendy gasped, but then she gasped again and this time she was more shocked. It was as if the truck had crashed into a wall, because it didn't go past Jonny and crush him.

She ran over to it and didn't even stop to check if the driver was okay. She ran straight to Jonny, and when she got to him, she saw him getting out of the front of the car, since the impact had made a hole in the shape of him. Jonny dusted himself off quickly, but now his mind was thinking quickly on how to get out of this situation without anyone finding out what happened. There were only two things he could think of, so he did the one that wouldn't hurt anyone.

Jonny jumped up to the window of the driver (Which was like eight feet high) and saw that he was bleeding and unconscious since he hadn't been wearing his belt, which made things easier for Jonny. He opened the door – now floating in the air- and then healed the driver. After that, he put the guy's seat belt on, closed the door and got above the truck. He extended each of his arms to the sides of the truck and lifted it up, then he put it in the school's parking lot and ran back to Wendy, whose mouth had dropped a bit, and her eyes were wide. He grabbed her waist with one hand and the books and backpack with the other.

Then he flew them both to his car, opened the passenger's door, and gently put Wendy in. Then, he flipped over his car, got in the driver's seat and put her stuff in the backseats. Then he started the car and drove off without a word. On the way, neither of them said anything, and Wendy was still in shock by the time they got to her house. Instead of immediately getting out like she has done before, she stayed. After a few seconds, Jonny was going to speak up, but she turned to him and asked, "Why…have you been doing all of this?" which totally caught him off guard.

"…what?" was the only thing he was able to say. Wendy looked down, and Jonny thought he caught a blush, but he didn't let himself hope. She kept looking down, but she said, "You can fly, heal people, and are kinda indestructible, but you want to date _me_?"

The answer was so simple he almost laughed. But he knew better, so he didn't.

"Because, even though this sounds annoyingly cliché, you're totally better than some powers I got cursed with." He gave her a small smile, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He was cursing at himself for acting like this since no one, _no one_, had ever, _ever_ made him feel like he was defeated. Wendy just gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? You can _fly_! It's like every kid's dream! I'm just a spoiled brat that hates your sister for taking up most of your attention," she said. Jonny was going to say something about it being a dream, but then he stopped himself and his eyes widen in shock a bit. He pressed a few buttons on a keypad that had come out of the steering wheel, and the car started to drive off. Jonny put both hands on the steering wheel, but he turned to Wendy with a serious face, and she could tell he wasn't really driving.

"How'd you know she's my sister? The only person that does is Danny, and I know he hasn't told anyone," he said and Wendy shrugged, easing back to her confident self.

"Jonny, you two _do_ act like twins," she answered, with a roll of her eyes. Jonny thought about it, and he knew she was right. They just thought no one was smart enough to figure it out. I mean, sure, _Danny_ figured it but Chris nor Jeremy have. Though, they may have different likes, but they still acted like brother and sister. Well, he acted like a protective brother, and she acted like she was naturally annoyed with that. Which he knew she was. Jonny couldn't help but smirk at that. But how could he not be protective over her? She was like his world ever since his parents died.

He tried to not think about that, so then he remembered something else and his smirk increased, looking back at Wendy from faking to be paying attention to the road. "Oh, so you're jealous of her, because she gets more of my attention than what I give yah?"

He saw a small blush and knew he was more in control now. She groaned slightly while cursing at herself. "…I'm not jealous." A few seconds later, Wendy got tired of the silence and turned on the radio. A song she'd heard her older sister listen to came out and she raised the volume. Jonny gave the song a look that said, "What?" but he didn't say anything. He turned to Wendy who was singing along softly, but then he said, smirking, "Do you even know what it says? No offence or anything, but you don't look like the type to listen to Dulce Maria. Aren't you takin' French?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "My half sister taught me, so yes, I do know what it says. I doubt _you_ do," she finished with a scoff. Jonny just kept smirking. "Of course I do. How can I not when my sister has played that song nonstop ever since it came out?" he asked, but laughed as if Cathy was just a little girl though there was a slight groan at the end of it.

Wendy looked at Jonny for a while, then she said, "You're not much like you're sister. She's a total weirdo and even though you look like one, too, you're…actually _normal_." That got her a smirk from Jonny. He turned to her and said, "Girl, I'm _nothin'_ from normal."

She blushed at being called that. She turned away from him and looked outside through her side window while her cheeks felt like they were burning. By doing that, she practically killed Jonny. It was being terribly hard to not read her mind. It was getting more difficult with each second and his heart starting beating faster. 'What is wrong with me? I never have a breakdown! _Specially_ because of or while being in front of a girl…mostly one like-…no, I've never been in this type of situation with someone like Wendy…because I've never met someone like 'er…' he thought.

The car stopped, and she saw they were at the park. She turned to him –her cheeks back to normal- and asked, "What are we doing here?" He didn't seem to be listening, which for her scowling. "Jonny!" she shouted and he jumped a bit. "Huh? Wha?" he said while giving her a confused but dazed look. She rolled her eyes, so he stifled a groan and looked down. 'Yet, I can always find some reason to dislike her…like when she makes me feel like the dumbest person there is…'

He got out of the car and closed (More like slammed) the door, then leaned against the car and let out a frustrated groan. He almost punched the car, but he knew he couldn't control his strength too well when he was angry. He looked down to the floor and he could feel his eyes turn orange and a bit of red, too. He ran his hands through his hair and roughed it until it looked like a mess with the parts with gel and the ones that didn't mixed together.

'Ugh…I wish dad or mom was here…I don't know what to do…Wendy's never gonna like me, and if she does, it'll probably only be because of these cursed powers…'

As he was thinking, so was Wendy. She was wondering what she'd done to get him so angry since she had never seen him angry even slightly at all these three months. The only reason for why she didn't just accept his offer for a date now that he'd made himself more appropriate looking and acted more like it too was something pretty simple: She hardly knew him. Her finding out he had powers just now and that he'd obviously hid them, probably to never have mentioned them if wasn't for the truck, was exactly why she didn't want to date him. All guys hide things and lie. Jonathan was no exception.

After a while, she just shrugged and sighed, then got her homework from her backpack. It was already late and there was no reason her homework should stay undone any longer.

Jonny stayed out a bit longer thinking, letting his eyes turn back to their regular color, but then about a half hour later, he got back in and saw her having trouble with her calculus. He smirked, looking at her have a puzzled face and with the tip of her pen lying against her lips.

"If yah wan', I'll call Chris tah help yah with that. …or would yah rather just go home?" he asked. She thought about it for a second or two, then shrugged, then shook her head no. "No thanks. I have the weekend to finish." Jonny gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Yes, but you have the cross country meet, a volleyball game, and soccer practice. Then you're all goin' oughta town for the semi-finals in cheerleadin', aren't yah?" he asked but it was more of a statement. She gave him a confused look.

"How'd you know all that? Only the cheerleaders knew about it and only the girls' soccer team knows about when the practices are." She said and he smirked. "Wendy, I've been in every practice you have in the past three months. I know." Now it was her turn to feel dumb, so she blushed and looked down.

Jonny stayed silent for a while, but then he decided to just ask. "Look, Wendy, I can read minds. _But_…your mind is the only one I haven't read. Do you think I'd still be doing things my way if I knew what you wanted? Look, I'm just going to go ahead and ask. _What do you want me to do?" _She could hear the desperation in his voice and it made her eyes widen a bit.

It took her a while to get the words out even though they were right there on her head.

"I want you to let me get to know you," she said.

"That simple?" he asked and she nodded, but then a small smirk grew on her face.

"Yes…but while so there will be no acting like something you're not, no calling me pet names, no lying, no going off to your sister, no leaving my side, you'll carry my things, help me finish my chores, help my train, and no kissing, hugging, dating, or anything that includes getting close to me," she finished saying and he already had an annoyed face. He started the car and drove her home, but he cheated on the way there, so they got there in thirty seconds. He pressed a button, and Wendy's door opened. He smirked.

"Alright, I'll do that, babe. See yah tonight then, and you don't have tah call it a date, jus' call it hangin' out together. You can get tah know me more there," he said and then kissed her. Her eyes widened but before she could do anything, he pulled away, pressed a different button, and she was out of the car with her things by her. He waved bye and left, leaving her dumbfounded and completely confused.

"…what happened?" she asked herself and turned to where the car had gone off. A small smile spread on her lips. "Well, I did tell him to act like himself…" she said and then went inside to get ready for just…hanging out with him.


End file.
